Turn up the Stereo-types
'Turn up the Stereo-types '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, AA offends different people on his world tour. Roles Starring *Double A Featuring *Patriot *Josh *Decker *Scotty *McPipes *Weebit *Pucky *Spicy *Pierre *Kiwi *White Kiwi *Pharaoh Wrappy Appearances *Tycoon *Dj *The Euro-League *Aussie Outback Friends *Eejit *The Tuatara *Leif *Howdy *Generic Tree Friends Plot ''THIS EPISODE CONTAINS STEREOTYPES OF VARIOUS PEOPLES. IT SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY BECAUSE THEY ARE UNTRUE. ALSO IT'S A CARTOON. Double A practices his raps in the bathroom, when he gets a call. His manager, Tycoon, says he is in for a world tour and he immediately agrees. AA and Dj start off the tour in town by rapping about Americans being fat. Patriot and Howdy chase AA to the airport. AA and Dj board a plane to the British Isles. AA gets onstage in London and raps about English people being rich snobby nerds with bad teeth. The crowd, including Josh and Decker, gets enraged. Later in Scotland, AA makes fun of Scottish dancing. Scotty throws haggis at him while McPipes uses his bagpipe as a gun to fire stones at the rapper. Finally in Ireland, AA says Irish people are drunk and that leprechauns don't exist. Leif shatters a beer mug in anger, killing himself. Weebit drops a pot of gold on AA. Leaving the country with wounds and bandages, AA blames Dj for the uproars. In Paris, AA says French people are rude, leading to Pierre mauling him. AA and DJ run back to the airport to leave Europe all together, instead taking a plane to Egypt. Once there, AA calls everyone mummies and says they live in pyramids. Pharaoh Wrappy unleases a curse by getting him killed by a cobra. However, Dj manages to bribe Wrappy into reviving AA. Later, AA and DJ are seen in Australia running from an angry mob (the AOF gang). They board a plane to New Zealand, where AA says everybody is a hobbit. Eejit, the Kiwis, and the rest of the crowd become furious. The Tuatara sends in his Maori tribe to beat up AA. Removing spears and arrows from AA's wounds, Dj considers he should lay off the stereotypes. Being the arrogant rapper he is, AA ignores this criticism. They reach the American continent. AA raps about Mexicans being obsessed with burritos, resulting in Spicy burning him with hot sauce. They make it to their final destination in Canada, where AA dresses as a bottle of maple syrup. Insulted, Pucky pushes him down Niagara Falls and Dj boards a boat to find him. Much later, AA arrives back from the tour in a body cast. Tycoon consults him in his office, saying that the tour was a total failure and he is fired. AA gets a grimace on his face and makes a phone call. Soon, Wrappy arrives and unleashes his curse on Tycoon. AA leaves the office laughing, when the rest of the angry mob encounter him. AA jumps out a window. Deaths #Leif is killed by glass. #Tycoon is posioned by a cobra. #AA falls out a window. Trivia *This episode was inspired by this video. *For obvious reasons, this episode is one of the most controversial. *The Euro-League was shown as audence members of AA's European tour. *This is the debut apearance of the Tuatara. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes